


Edelgard Needs to get Laid

by Laevatein



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevatein/pseuds/Laevatein
Summary: Everyone needs to let loose every once in a while.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Edelgard Needs to get Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Orpheus Stasis is my FF account. I'm just moving stuff here so more people can read and enjoy it.

"Edelgard needs to get laid."

Claude's words rang in the crisp Autumn air, his usual smirk about him. It was a rather chilly day at the monastery and so the vapors of tea were visible from all the cups associated with this impromptu tea party. Perhaps as spontaneous as many of Claude's antics, the said tea party was suggested by him that very morning. He only gently put down his cup of tea after Dimitri nearly choked on his, violently adjusting to the Golden Deer leader's words.

"Claude-" Dimitri's words were cut short by more coughing, not allowing him to properly comment on the crude remark.

Claude chuckled and patted Dimitri on the back a few times in hopes of helping him recover sooner. He knew that while Dimitri was more likely than not to accept his invitation, he played a risky move inviting the Black Eagles house leader, especially when she knew that Dimitri was going to attend. It wasn't so much that Edelgard hated Dimitri, but rather they- at one point or another- would be at each others' throats. Certainly, it wasn't their intention to bicker over the most minuscule things, but somehow, it naturally came to be that the two generally couldn't agree on things. Battalion movement, sparing strategies, even favorite colors. So when Claude suggested a tea party for house leaders only, it was interesting, to say the least.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Dimitri asked incredulously, looking at him.

"Sometimes, but that's beside the point." Claude kept his smile, "You and I both know that it's true."

The blond shook his head as he went to reach his teacup again but ultimately decided against it. "I imagine your comment has to do with her uptight attitude." He could still feel his throat burning a bit.

"Yeah, it does. It's not healthy and I'm worried about her."

That comment got Dimitri to glance over the man once more.

"She has a huge stick up her ass. We have to pull it out."

That comment got Dimitri to look back at his teacup.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." He shook his head before a small look of disgust came across his face. "So, you wish bed Edelgard?"

Claude couldn't help but laugh heartily, "Oh no, no, no. She's hot, but I couldn't deal with her for long with all those long stories of 'historical strategies created by the empire.' I'd fall asleep and then she'd kill me in my sleep."

Dimitri nodded and smiled in understanding. Though the way Claude phrased it was rough, Edelgard's interests were arguably boring to some. The Blue Lion leader was actually interested in some of the finer points of old military strategies when Edelgard brought the conversation up, but they'd always disagree on something along the way.

"What about you?"

The blond hummed in confusion, looking at Claude with raised eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you be up for laying it on her?"

Goddess the way he phrased things sometimes.

"I don't think so."

"Huh? Why not? She's hot isn't she?"

Dimitri tried not to think about that too hard. They were step-siblings after all.

"She… is attractive," He mulled, trying best to pick the right words, "but it's not her physical appearance I have a problem with."

Claude took another sip of his tea. "You hate each other. I get that, but sex is just sex, right?"

Dimitri clicked his tongue. "We don't hate each other, we just… I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Just not your type then?" Claude tried to fill in the blank.

"Yes, exactly, thank you." Truthfully, that wasn't entirely accurate, but Dimitri wanted a way out of this conversation before he would accidentally say something he would regret. He certainly didn't want to mention how he was related to the princess in front of Claude, let alone talk about her body.

He looked back to the table. The table was set rather elegantly; there were pastries placed on a multi-layered white platter and a pile of neatly stacked ornate napkins to the side. Two large teapots sat near the center with various tea-bags in a small hand-woven basket nearby. There were also three napkins placed alongside three teacups on the perimeter of the table, one for each attendee. Out of the three, only Dimitri's cup was empty. Claude wasn't rushed and so was still drinking his tea without a care in the world. The third teacup belonged to Edelgard; while she actually did enjoy her tea, she was forced to leave the tea party earlier due to prior engagements. Or so she said. Claude didn't care for her excuse seeing as he got what he wanted- the three house leaders together over some tea. And while Dimitri noticed this, he didn't understand one thing…

"Why?"

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

The leader of the Blue Lions house looked back at the brunette once again, straightening his posture. His throat was feeling better now, so he voiced his thoughts.

"Why did you invite us to a tea party? Just the three of us?"

His initial answer was a chuckle, "Ah, can't the three of us just have a little bonding time?"

Dimitri stared at him. Claude had the title of master tactician. He didn't usually do something of this caliber without reason.

"Not buying it, huh? Okay, okay, just stop staring at me like that." He waved his hand while bringing his teacup to his lips with his other hand. "I think the Princess is going to snap."

"Snap?"

"Yeah," Claude put his cup back down on the table, now shifting his weight to lean back in his chair. "Like, she is seriously going to hurt someone soon- or maybe even herself, yikes."

Dimitri exhaled. "While I do think that she is rather uptight, I'm certain that's just her personality. I don't see any reason to suspect she's close to… 'snapping'. She's not a danger to herself or anyone else as far I can tell."

"And that's exactly the problem!" Claude had now turned his chair so that the back panels would be facing Dimitri, his arms resting on top of them. He then whispered, "It's when you least expect it!"

"I believe you are overthinking this whole thing."

"Okay, let's look at it this way. When's the last time you had fun?" Claude began, his voice returning back to normal volume.

The blond hummed and put his hand to his chin for a moment before answering. "Ah, my latest sparring session. It was a two-on-one between Ingrid and Felix versus myself. Sylvain was supposed to be my partner, but he got distracted and only showed up an hour later. By that time the spar was over. I believe he mentioned something about girls..."

Claude smiled. "Right, okay, and so you felt better after sparring, right?"

"Yes, I did. It was a couple of days ago, but I feel as though it just happened earlier this morning." He smiled.

"Good, okay, now when was the last time Edelgard had fun?"

Dimitri's smile slowly vanished. Claude had this all planned out. In fact, the schemer had asked Edelgard this question during their tea party. It took her nearly half a minute to come with her answer. "Reading the historical geography of ancient lands", or something of the sort. The worst part was that she claimed this happened two months ago.

Claude sighed, "Books are fun and all, but I bet she can't even recall the last time she really had a good time. When's the last time she actually let loose? I'm telling ya, she's gonna snap unless we do something about it."

"And so she needs to… get laid?" Dimitri felt unnatural speaking the particular vocabulary.

The brunette nodded, "Well, yeah that would be good for her, but it doesn't have to be sex. She could do literally anything. As long as she has a good time, that's all that matters."

He received a nod in return, but that was about it. "I see your point, but surely we're just looking into this too much. She enjoys reading."

"Really, Dimitri? Reading? After all the homework we have to put up with?"

"I'm confident we have nothing to worry about. And even if we did, I'm sure it won't get out of hand."

Another sighed escaped Claude. "Alright, alright, if you say so." He put up his hands in defeat.

A smile grew on both their faces as they stood up.

"Thank you for inviting us, allow me to help you clean up."

"Pfft, no need, I got this." Claude laughed, but then quickly looked over to the prince. "Say, what are you doing tonight?"

Dimitri paused and noted his friend's change in demeanor. He could see it in real-time. The master tactician was scheming something. His nicety of offering to clean up everything himself was only a diversion.

"What are you planning, Claude?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just a bit of fun. Doesn't hurt to have some, does it?"

"...After my studies, I will be free later tonight. But I don't plan on staying up too late." He scratched the back of his head, "I'm supposed to go over some notes-"

"That's perfect!" Claude chuckled as he pushed his chair back in, "meet me at the sauna room tonight then."

"The sauna room?" Dimitri frowned, "Why the- what are you planning?"

"Just trust me. It'll be fine."

"But the sauna of all places?" Dimitri shook his head, "Isn't that currently off-limits?"

"Technically yes, if you want to do 'sauna' things" the brunette smiled, "but don't worry, we aren't gonna get in trouble. Probably."

"Probably?"

"We won't get in trouble."

/

Edelgard didn't have time for this.

To be fair, she didn't have time for many things. There was too much at stake at any given moment. As future emperor, it was imperative that she be on top of things. Anything out of her grasp of control was a variable she couldn't afford to deal with. Something perhaps trivial now would come to bite her later. Therefore, she couldn't simply idle by. She had to step and crush every obstacle in her path. Smile here, train over there, read up on this, focus on that, so on and so forth.

So why was she going to meet the house leaders for the second time in one day? In the sauna of all places?

She could have come up with any excuse to not go. She could have thought of numerous reasons as to why Claude would invite her and Dimitri, point said reasons out, and logically conclude that it was, in fact, a waste of time.

And yet, with an extra coat over herself, there she was, walking towards the sauna in the middle of a cold breezy night. Hubert insisted he come with her, but she refused him. Of course, she had to also reject him again when his default was "follow Lady Edelgard from the shadows". The fact that he thought he knew what was best for her even when she didn't made her blood boil. But he was a good man. Perhaps a bit too overbearing, but she liked him nonetheless.

She turned the corner and found herself in the sauna building. It would be only minutes before she met the two other leaders in the specified sauna room. She frowned as she got closer. She had no idea what she would be getting herself into, but she would readily excuse herself if she didn't like where this night would be going.

There was Claude, the master tactician.

Charming, quick-thinking, sometimes funny.

Claude wasn't a particularly bad person, but he was a walking enigma, and that was reason enough to keep him under close scrutiny. Forget the fact he would be in charge of the Alliance in the future, she hardly had an idea of anything around the man!

Then there was Dimitri, the king-to-be.

Tall, strong, blond, handsome.

Yet Edelgard knew the fact that he would be king was a problem. All their annoying prattle aside, she had no choice but to be closely watching him as well. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could actually tolerate the man when it came to their heated debates; their arguments were intellectually stimulating if anything. What she could not tolerate would be the potential of losing out on information about her future enemy. That was reason enough to attend.

She opened the door to the sauna room to see Claude and Dimitri drinking mead, both a bit intoxicated. "The potential of losing out on information be damned!" She thought to herself before she turned around and began for the exit.

"Wait! Wait! Edelgard!" They both started.

It wasn't uncommon for Claude to ask Edelgard to stay at events like these, but if even Dimitri was asking for her…

She stopped and, with some hesitation, walked back to the opened sauna room door. "Explain." She was annoyed.

The sauna room was lit with candles, allowing for proper illumination. She saw a small wooden table, on top of which were three large wooden mugs, two of which were still full of alcohol, small white bubbles still on the top. There were no chairs in the room, but the sauna's wooden benches sufficed, as both Dimitri and Claude sat on the same side. There was also a small barrel to the side of the table, supposedly full of mead. Because the sauna was out of service, there was no steam or heat, but it still had that musky scent.

"Well, we're celebrating." Claude began, raising his mug up towards the woman, "And we're drinking!"

"Clearly." She crossed her arms and frowned. "You two are going to be a lot of trouble if anyone sees you with alcohol."

"C'mon now Edelgard, no one will see us."

"I have to agree with Claude here," Dimitri piped up, earning him the woman's glare, "Faculty aren't likely to check out the sauna room after hours, let alone while it is out of service. I must give you credit for thinking this through Claude. Our rooms would've been an option, but with the guard's night patrols, the sauna room turned out for the best. They don't even bother to step near the building."

Claude basked in the praise, "I'm glad my efforts didn't go unnoticed."

"Hmm?" The two men looked over to the white-haired woman, who ignored Dimitri's words and only stared at him with an evil smile, "It seems the mead is taking effect on you already Dimitri. A tall, big, powerful man such as yourself becoming weak to drink? If I leave now, you might wake up half-naked in the stables."

Dimitri glared back. "Is that so? Because I paid our good friend here a compliment? You are aware of the concept called 'playing nice', no?"

She kept her smile. "It has more to do with your flushed cheeks."

The future king's blood went cold. He looked at Claude for support, but his face said it all.

"I-I- This is my second mug-"

"It doesn't matter," She waved her hand dismissively at him before looking over to Claude. "You said you were celebrating. What are you celebrating?"

"We," he pointed around the room, trying to include her and Dimitri, who huffed in defeat at this point, "are just celebrating good times! There doesn't have to be a reason to just celebrate, does there?"

The princess scoffed as a small smile was brought to her lips. "I suppose not. Well, enjoy your celebration. I have a long day tomorrow." She turned on her heels, pointing herself towards the exit a second time.

"Edelgard-"

"Aw c'mon princess, don't go just yet!"

Edelgard stopped, but she didn't turn to face them. "I don't drink. Not often. I do not usually enjoy the taste and I only drink for the sake of keeping appearances. Goodbye."

"So much for your plan." Dimitri chuckled at Claude as the woman continued her exit. In truth, he was also a bit disappointed that Edelgard wouldn't be joining them, but he got a small laugh out of how accurately he predicted how she would react in his head.

It was at that very moment, Claude smiled a sinister smile right back at Dimitri.

Uh oh.

"Ah just let her be, Dimitri," he began, speaking up so that she could hear him. "She's probably a lightweight anyways."

The sound of footsteps stopped.

Claude continued with his best nagging-baby voice "Yup, just a lightweight crybaby. Wah~" Claude winked at Dimitri. Even Dimitri thought he was perhaps going too far with that last comment. But after the way she called him out on his cheeks, it didn't take much more than a couple of hand gestures to persuade Dimitri to begin trash-talking.

"Typical crybaby. Probably going to her room to drink some milk!" He raised his voice. The two men genuinely shared a laugh at that crack.

"Waah~ Waaaaah~, I'm just a little baby! I can't drink any booze cuz it hurts my tummy!" Claude had no filter at this point, feigning tears by bringing and rubbing his curled up hands to his eyes. Dimitri was laughing too hard. Definitely unbecoming of a prince, but he truly couldn't help himself. It was rather embarrassing how quickly he switched from thinking Claude had gone too far to joining him in the unrelenting slander.

The prince cusped his hands together and shouted, "Don't forget your baby bottle, Lady Edelgard!"

Claude was dying of laughter. "Bahaha, poor little Edelgard. Probably gonna change her diaper before bed haha!"

The two continued laughing for a bit before things settled down again, unsure of whether she had left or was still standing out in the hall.

"Haha okay, okay…" Claude's voice returned to normal. "I guess we couldn't convince her."

"We went a bit far, but that was hilarious." Dimitri snickered before taking another swing from his mug.

The footsteps began again. She was still there, but she was leaving! Thinking fast, the Golden Deer leader pulled out his trump card.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't like booze," He smiled another mischievous smile, teeth showing. "No way she could outdrink you."

Again, the footsteps stopped.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Oh, she must be livid! Claude you ingenious bastard!" The mead had definitely taken effect on his thinking, but that mattered less to him now than riling up the white-haired woman.

"I agree," he tried his best to sound professional just to anger her further, "I'd wager she wouldn't be able to drink even half as much as me."

Claude laughed maniacally. Perhaps the alcohol was affecting him more than he anticipated too. He also didn't seem to care as much.

"Half? Haha, Dimitri, I bet she couldn't even drink a quarter of what you can drink!" He threw his arm around the prince and took a drink with his other.

As foolish as the two were, Edelgard did seem to still be out in the sauna hallway. Claude's plan was working, but they still had to remain sober enough to carry it through; the plan was to get her to join them, not to get her to kill them.

"No, an eighth." The prince raised his finger. "If she can drink eight of what I can drink, I'd be impressed."

"An eighth, ha! I bet you can drink eight times more than her. Eight times more mead, eight times more water, eight times more crybaby milk-"

Slam!

An incredibly annoyed Edelgard stood at the doorway, her fist firmly pressed against the wooden structure. She had fire in her eyes.

"Pour me a mug. Now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A quarter mug of mead later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edelgard had left the sauna room some time ago. The girl dancing on top of the table, without a care in the world, could not have possibly been Edelgard. Her white hair was a complete mess, hair-ties and alike all lost to her thrashing. Sweat flicked from her skin amidst her dancing. She insisted she take off her extra coat as well as much of her formal attire, leaving her with only the plainest of garments. If she took anything else off, she'd be in her underwear. And her dancing, oh by the goddess, it looked like a shaman had possessed her and forced her to summon the greatest evil to ever exist.

Claude and Dimitri were in shock at what they were witnessing.

"Boys, guess who I am?" She said as she finished her wild ritual with a pose neither man had ever seen before.

"Uh…"

"Ummm…"

She giggled. "I'm Bernadetta~"

The fact that she giggled was an anomaly in and of itself. But who was Bernadetta? The two men knew the name sounded familiar and were confident she was a member of the Black Eagles, but which one exactly? The quiet one? The songstress? Ah, maybe it was the foreign girl. It wasn't clear, but they both smiled as hard as they could.

"That's, uh, nice." Claude spoke up. He was still a bit tipsy, but Edelgard? Edelgard was trashed.

"Ah yes, of course, Bernadetta." Dimitri feigned insight by bringing his hand to his forehead.

The future emperor didn't notice their lack of enthusiasm and hiccuped in between her giggles. She took a big swig of her mug while still standing on the table. The men looked at each other briefly with concern before looking back at her. She was about to say something when she lost her balance and began to fall over. Immediately, the two more sober students caught her. Her mead was now on the floor, along with her mug, but she still let out a cute squeal.

"Oh goddess did she just squeal? Edelgard squealing? Is that even legal?" Claude thought to himself.

"Now boys, hands to yourselves!"

Claude blushed at the situation and withdrew back to his seat while Dimitri remained frozen, completely mortified.

"Ooh~ Dimitri…" She began feeling up his arms and chest, "Were you always this muscular? You certainly don't have to hide this from me~"

Dimitri was absolutely petrified. Forget the fact that they were step-siblings- this was Edelgard.

"Claude?" The Blue Lions leader asked as the woman in his arms continued to fawn over him.

"Yes, Dimitri?" Came the response, his voice equal in shock.

"I have a question."

"What is your question?"

"What the hell?"

Although Claude's plan was technically a success, the night did not go as he exactly planned. True, Edelgard was now much more lax, carefree, and no longer at risk of "snapping", but she reminded the two men a lot about Manuela. And that was not good. Thankfully the sauna room was far away from anyone so the noise being made wasn't an issue. But two semi-sober men and one, very belligerent Edelgard together, by themselves, secluded from everyone would look troubling at best. This was, of course, in addition to the fact that she was completely unhinged. If anyone saw Edelgard like this, it would ruin her reputation, potentially ruining a proper chance to become emperor. Claude and Dimitri wanted her to relax and "let loose a bit", but this was too much.

"She didn't even finish half of her mug!" Claude exclaimed, "I didn't actually expect her to be this much of a lightweight!"

"Yet here we are!" He lifted Edelgard a bit, who moaned an "ouch" when he shook her in front of Claude, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Claude opened his mouth, but then closed it. He was always good at coming up with contingency plans on the fly. However, he was also good at knowing when to back out of a situation, if not for just a laugh. He smiled slyly at his fellow brethren.

"We? Ha, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed."

With that, Claude stood up and began walking away.

"What?" Dimitri's mouth was agape, "You cannot be serious."

The brunette looked back and winked. "I know when playtime is over for me. Besides, it looks like you got this under control."

"Bastard-" Dimitri was cut off by a finger placed on his lips. He looked down only to see a bashful Edelgard.

"Your lips are sooo soft. I wish my lips were that soft…" She quietly muttered, fixated on his lips.

Dimitri looked back up when he heard the Golden Deer leader chuckle ever so slightly. "I have things I have to do tomorrow. Places I gotta be. Ya know how it is."

The prince was gritting his teeth in frustration but refused to open his mouth because Edelgard would likely put her fingers in his mouth if he did.

"Just remember what I said earlier today."

And with that, the sauna room consisted of only two. Edelgard and Dimitri. A very drunk Edelgard and a less drunk, angry Dimitri. Before the prince could speak, Edelgard pushed herself out of his arms and on top of the wooden sauna floor.

"Hey! You dropped me!" She pouted, but her face quickly changed back into a stupid smile.

He didn't retaliate, but he couldn't help his thoughts. "Pouting? Childish antics? Who is this woman? Can this really be Edelgard?"

"Hello?"

Dimitri snapped out of it, extending a hand to her. "Sorry." He knew he wasn't actually at fault for the fall, but he still had some manners. Some.

"Dimitri~"

Ugh. The way she said his name. It was unholy. Like a trap waiting to happen. Like a succubus drawing in her prey before revealing her dark magic.

"Let's play a game. I'm good at games." She giggled as she ignored his hand and sat on her legs, knees forward, "I won the last one."

"Last one? Ah, she must be talking about the bet."

Edelgard did ultimately show up Claude and Dimitri earlier; she finished a fourth of a mug before becoming the chaotic mess she was. Admittedly, the men didn't think someone who practically never drank could finish an eight of the mead. It was a sweeter honey mead, but it was also a heavier drink, consisting of more alcohol than the average mead. That fact that it was sweet masked its true alcoholic power, making it a dangerous beverage. Even the adult faculty were a bit cautious with it. But Dimitri should've seen this coming. He knew that Edelgard had that overly-competitive spirit. So she just had to double her intake to prove herself. And although she won the bet, and had her bit of "I told you so", it was quickly followed by her blushing, then being more talkative, and then...

Edelgard leaned her face into Dimitri's such that they were only inches apart. Her big lilac eyes stared directly into his blue ones. "Are. You. Scared?" Her smile grew as her hair was partially adhering to the sweat on her forehead.

"You cocky little-" His anger was overshadowing his embarrassment, but he quickly recomposed himself, knowing that she was not exactly herself. He kept seated, "Ah, what game did you have in mind?"

"No flinching."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"It's simple really~" She cutely stated as she leaned back to her original position, brushing her hair back behind her ear "All you have to do is say something that would make me flinch."

Dimitri was definitely not used to the princess talking with such a flirty tone, but he had bigger things to worry about; how the hell was he going to get out of this situation?

But she wouldn't let him breathe, "You go first, starting now." And just like that, her face became incredibly stoic, as though she was stone-cold sober again.

The prince thought for a moment. What could he say to get Edelgard to flinch? It was so easy to do it whenever they were arguing about, well, anything. But now that he needed to do it so directly, with so much focus on the topic at hand, he couldn't think of anything at all.

"You're so slow, gah!" She pouted again, "Nevermind, I'll go first."

Dimitri didn't have any obligations to that. It gave him more time to plan an escape route. However, his thoughts were cut short when she began crawling towards him. Yes, the imperial princess was on her hands and knees, crawling over the now mead-sticky wooden floor, to approach Dimitri. She came uncomfortably close to the prince, her eyes staring deep into his once again. She looked at his lips, then back at his eyes. Dimitri could've sworn he saw her lick her lips, but before he could say anything, she leaned over to his ear. He could hear every hot breath, every lip-smack, everything. She placed her hand on his shoulder and then whispered:

"Dimitri, do you want to fuck me?"

Then she licked his ear.

Of course, Dimitri lost the game. He began gagging and fell backward, eyes shot open and all. Although he quickly caught his breath, he wasn't able to sit back up before Edelgard climbed on top of him, ready for him. They stared at each other for a moment before Edelgard brushed a few strands of her hair back behind her ear, her face completely flushed red. Was it that way because of the mead?

Dimitri couldn't find the words. He was absolutely mortified at how this was playing out. He didn't know how to handle this situation. No amount of royalty training or monastery homework could prepare him for this.

Ever so slowly, she closed her eyes and tilted her head just slightly to one side, her lips aiming for his.

"'Just remember what I said earlier today.'"

The thought of Claude's voice suddenly came to Dimitri.

"Edelgard needs to get laid."

Dimitri closed his eyes. "That bastard…"

/

Caspar and Linhardt were in shock when they swore they saw Edelgard skip in between some of her walking around the monastery. Even Dorothea noticed that she was just the tiniest bit more excited this morning. Everything else about her was the same, but something was off, and no one in the Black Eagles house could pinpoint what it was.

"Your coat, Lady Edelgard."

The princess spun around to see the man holding her spare coat. It was still chilly outside, but she hadn't noticed until he offered her the coat. Her mind was on other things. "Thank you, Hubert."

Hubert noticed her spin to take the coat from him. "Lady Edelgard, are you feeling quite yourself today?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes narrowed a bit as she put on her coat, "How do you mean?"

Hubert smiled. A smile that could either be good or bad. "You seem more chipper than usual. Did something happen last night?"

Edelgard could only smile as she turned away from Hubert, facing in the direction of the sauna. Admittedly, she did have a bit of a headache that morning, but she didn't want Hubert to go pampering her as he would willingly do in a heartbeat.

"No, nothing particular. But I do need a favor."

"Anything, your highness."

"Tell Dimitri I would like to request his audience again sometime tonight."

She was a busy woman. There were things she had to be on top of after all.


End file.
